


Чёрные розы

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Древняя магия криоников может открывать для них любые сердца. И тот, кому удастся противостоять им, возможно, узнает своё будущее.





	Чёрные розы

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку «Стурма, пожалуйста, взываю к любителям лауфул-гудов».  
> Обыгрывается несколько канонных фишек. Время плавно течёт в нескольких измерениях. «Зеркальные» сцены.

Заснеженное озеро было усыпано розами: они напоминали капли крови, застывшие, холодные, безжизненные. Она старалась идти медленно, чтобы не наступить на стебли, боясь запачкать подол длинного платья. В небе летали драконы, огромные, страшные, со смертоносным дыханием и могучими клыками.

— Загляни в своё сердце, дай мне увидеть…

Ей было страшно и одиноко, хотелось забиться в самый дальний угол и больше никогда не видеть этого озера.

Замерзшего, заброшенного, усыпанного странными розами.

Мертвого озера.

— Мама? — Гилтас выглядел не очень хорошо: усталый, не выспавшийся, словно бы постаревший на несколько лет.

— Прости, Гил, я немного задумалась, — ей не хотелось обнадеживать его раньше времени, тем более, как раз времени у них и не оставалось.

Сын кивнул и вернулся к разговору с женой, Кериан. Она с напряжением слушала, а затем еще более напряженно отвечала. Лорана догадывалась, о чем думает воительница — чтобы победить врагов им придется объединиться с другими врагами. И не с кем-нибудь, а с рыцарем тьмы — маршалом Меданом.

— Как вы вообще могли на такое решиться?! Ему и доверять-то нельзя, — Кериан, похоже, была непреклонна. Слишком долго она воевала против темных рыцарей, возглавляя движение сопротивления, чтобы сейчас так запросто забыть старую вражду.

«Иногда враги становятся твоими самыми близкими союзниками», — подумала Лорана, но вслух ничего говорить не стала: Гил с женой сами разберутся, а у нее сейчас есть дела поважнее.

— Время, мне нужно будет выиграть время, — прошептала она, выходя из комнаты.

Темные коридоры дворца освещались слабо: все свои силы эльфы бросили на подготовку к обороне Квалиноста, прекрасно понимая, что шанс на победу у них невелик. Ведь предстояло сразиться не с кем-нибудь, а с великой драконицей — Берилл, и её ужасной армией, состоявшей из безжалостных драконидов, драконов-прихлебателей и наёмников всех мастей.

— Рыцарей там нет, одна шваль, — как метко выразилась Кериан накануне, припечатав разом все нераканское воинство.

Лорана уже и забыла о том, когда в последний раз держала в руках оружие: в эльфийском королевстве она сражалась словами, намеками, слухами и всем тем, что подразумевают дипломатия и интриги.

То ли дело — крепко сжимать меч, прекрасно зная, где твой враг и как он выглядит. Не нужно гадать, с какой стороны могут воткнуть кинжал в спину, и просыпаться в холодном поту с ужасной мыслью о том, смогли ли твои враги перехватить важное послание.

— Ваше Величество, не ожидал Вас увидеть! — маршал Медан, командовавший нераканскими рыцарями, учтиво поклонился при её появлении. Он выглядел так же устало, как и Гилтас, разве что круги под глазами не слишком сильно выделялись на загорелом лице. — Что привело вас в столь поздний час в сад?

— Мне не спится, маршал. Вот и всё, — она постаралась говорить как можно более уверенно, чтобы, не дай Паладайн, не выдать свое волнение. — Но не волнуйтесь, я как раз направляюсь в свои покои.

— Странно, я всегда предполагал, что они в другой стороне, — он слегка нахмурился, не понимая, отчего она гуляет по ночам в одиночестве.

— Захотелось подышать воздухом. Хочу подумать и немного успокоиться.

— Ясно. Могу я Вас проводить?

— В другой раз, маршал, — она позволила себе очаровательную улыбку. — Мой сын ждет вас, поэтому, увы, мне придётся прогуляться в одиночестве.

Они сердечно простились, и Лорана устремилась в сад, где её ждал верный слуга. Некоторые поступки лучше было совершать под покровом ночи и вдалеке от любопытных глаз, даже если их обладатели искренне за тебя волнуются.

— Ты готов, Келевандрос? Нам пора!

Слуга учтиво поклонился и молча кивнул. Странная луна освещала их путь, опасный, долгий и бесконечно одинокий.

Башня высилась прямо над пропастью: укрытая снегами и мертвыми телами, напоминавшими обуглившийся символ Соламнии — алые розы. Он старался идти аккуратно, не спеша, боясь потревожить покой умерших. В небе слышался драконий рёв, злой, отчаянный, ужасный и одновременно с тем нереально близкий.

— Открой своё сердце, позволь мне увидеть…

Ему казалось, что голос идет из самой земли, обугленной и безжизненной. Хотелось закрыть глаза и опуститься на колени, прижаться горячей щекой к ледяному снегу, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этой башни.

Обледеневшей, грозной, увитой черными розами.

Мертвой башни.

— Ярмарка же! — нетерпеливо ответил Тас, приплясывая на месте. Он ничуть не изменился после последних событий, разве что в волосах вдруг появилась небольшая седина, практически незаметная, но сам факт.

Стурм устало вздохнул, но не нашел, что ответить: объяснять кендеру, почему посещение ярмарки — не самая лучшая идея, было бесполезно. Он все равно не поймет, почему они не могут сходить и посмотреть, что там устраивает ледяной народ.

— Прости, Тас, но мне не хочется. Возьми с собой Флинта. Думаю, ему будет интересно.

— Он сказал, что без вас с Лораной никуда не пойдет. А она практически не выходит из своего шатра. Ну Стурм! Должен хоть кто-то из вас быть благоразумен! — кендер даже расчихался от переизбытка чувств.

Похоже, что Флинт попросту нашел предлог, чтобы не ходить на ярмарку. Видимо, и на него последние события повлияли не самым лучшим образом. Стурм вспомнил гибель Бриана Грома и Эрана Длинного Лука, достойных рыцарей и смелых воинов, и вновь вздохнул. Признаться, настроения вообще куда-то выходить из шатра у него тоже не было.

Тем более, Элистан будет в любом случае присутствовать на ярмарке, отдавая дань уважения ледяному народу и его вождю, поэтому остальным гостям не обязательно там находиться. И очень жаль, что Тас думает иначе.

— Даже Дерек идет! — тем временем изменил тактику Тас. — Не смог отказаться от приглашения, мол, правила чести не позволяют. Так и заявил, представляешь?! Хотя, кому он там вообще нужен!

Стурм горько усмехнулся: похоже, что на Дерека гибель близких друзей особого впечатления не произвела.

— И ведь он пойдет, и Гилтанас за ним увяжется. Короче, будут все, кроме нас. Несправедливо!

— Ты всегда можешь сходить один, — предпринял последнюю попытку Стурм.

— Не могу, — на Таса было жалко смотреть: даже знаменитый хохолок уныло повис. — Вождь запретил мне появляться на ярмарке одному. Сказал, что иначе скормит меня таною. Ты не знаешь, они едят кендеров?! Или нет?! 

Он ещё долго болтал, размышляя о жестокости местного вождя, хотя ведь это они победили тёмного эльфа, Феал-хаса, и теперь Тасу, видите ли, даже одному на ярмарку пойти не разрешают.

— И вообще, какой-то этот вождь неучтивый. Он мне даже нравиться перестал. Прямо как Дерек.

Зная характер Таса, Стурм не сомневался, что тот все-таки нарушит запрет и отправится глазеть на чудеса ледяного народа, потому что вряд ли в этом мире найдется хоть что-то, способное остановить желающего куда-то попасть кендера.

Вечером, оставив Флинта у костра, он с улыбкой зашел в абсолютно пустой шатер, который делили кендер и гном. Похоже, что Тас все-таки придумал, как пробраться на ярмарку незамеченным.

Думать о том, как на это отреагирует вождь ледяного народа, Стурму не хотелось, и он решил, что самое лучшее — отправиться спать.

Людей вокруг было мало, большинство заканчивало последние приготовления к ярмарке, удивительной среди этих белых снегов и льда.

— К нам приедут соседи, далекие гости, и мы вместе отметим победу над Феал-хасом, — говорил накануне вождь. — А потом мы дадим вам лодки, и вы сможете отправиться дальше. Туда, где война и смерть.

Дерек, конечно же, был в бешенстве: он-то планировал покинуть Ледяной Предел сразу же, не задерживаясь, но у ледяного народа были свои обычаи и пойти им наперекор он не мог. Иначе рисковал остаться без лодки среди вечных неуютных льдов.

Стурм в чем-то его понимал: ему самому казалось странным праздновать, когда война не закончена, а победа над злобным Феал-хасом одержана с таким трудом и такой ценой. Но, возможно, у вождя были свои причины, о которых они не догадывались.

Тихий жалобный всхлип прервал размышления, заставляя Стурма сбиться с шага. Он удивленно прислушался, но так и не понял, откуда донёсся звук.

Легкий снег начал медленно падать, укрывая плечи невесомым покровом. Стало холодно и неуютно, а всхлип больше не повторялся.

До теплого шатра было рукой подать, но Стурм не двигался с места. Слишком хорошо он знал, кто всхлипывает где-то там, в темноте и одиночестве, и кому не помешало бы хоть немного развеяться.

— Ярмарка, значит? — пробормотал он в нерешительности.

Ярко светившая луна освещала одиноко стоявший шатёр, закрытый от всех наглухо теплыми шкурами, словно он был частью другого, мертвого мира.

В предместье Квалиноста было пустынно: эльфы и люди готовились к схватке с драконицей, им было не до прогулок по зеленым лесам и купания в речках.

Лорана с любовью осматривала стройные березки, возвышающиеся рядом с ней. В детстве она так любила гулять среди них, лежать в высокой траве и смотреть на облака.

— Как же изменился мой мир, — прошептала она, спрыгивая с лошади.

Верный Келевандрос тут же очутился рядом, готовый прийти в любую минуту на помощь, если понадобится. Лорана отрицательно покачала головой и попросила подождать её здесь, присмотрев за лошадями.

— Но моя Королева, — запротестовал он.

— Все хорошо, — она не дала ему договорить, — не волнуйся, здесь мы в полной безопасности.

Келевандрос, похоже, думал иначе, но спорить не стал: её приказы он никогда не обсуждал, беспрекословно подчиняясь.

Она поплотнее запахнула плащ и отправилась в самую глубь леса. Трава достигала пояса, мешая движению, но Лорана упрямо шла вперед, освещая свой путь небольшим светильником. Перед ней проносились давно забытые картины из прошлого: вот она вместе с братом, Гилтанасом, бежит наперегонки к небольшому озеру, а вот целует Таниса около одной из березок. Это место еще с детства было её убежищем, маленьким укромным уголком, и именно сюда ей нужно было вернуться, чтобы понять что-то очень важное.

— Нельзя выиграть битву без четкого плана, — любил повторять отец, Беседующий-с-Солнцем. — Ты должен знать, как победить своего врага, и сделать все, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

Тогда, в детстве, ей казалось, что он знает все-все-все на свете и для него нет ничего невозможного. Как же она ошибалась: прошло много лет, и теперь именно Лорана командовала армией, посылая людей на гибель. И ни один её план никогда не срабатывал: война вносила свои коррективы. Всегда.

— Сосредоточься, — приказала она себе, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания.

Вдалеке слабо сверкнул отблеск на воде и Лорана свернула влево, туда, где плескалось древнее озеро: маленькое чудо с чистой водой. По легенде, оно возникло на месте гробницы Риана Калита, знаменитого эльфийского воина, возглавившего свой народ во времена Первой Войны Драконов.

Раньше озеро было местом паломничества эльфийской молодежи: они устраивали здесь праздники, признавались в любви и приходили топить в воде горести и печали. Считалось, что озеро — волшебное, и в его водах можно увидеть свою судьбу.

Во времена юности Лораны тропинка сюда уже давным-давно заросла высокой травой, а об озере мало кто вспоминал. Если бы они с Танисом не любили бродить вдалеке от любопытных глаз, она и сама бы никогда не узнала об этом месте.

Старинная плита, уходившая вглубь озера, заросла зеленым мхом, слегка светящимся в отблесках светильника. Лорана с любовью потрогала шершавую поверхность, служившую ей самым надежным утешением после того, как ушёл Танис. Сколько бессонных ночей она здесь провела, обиженно плача из-за потери возлюбленного.

— Кто бы мог подумать тогда, как всё сложится, — улыбнулась Лорана, поставила светильник на землю, аккуратно расстелила на плите теплый плащ и закрыла глаза.

Она должна была вернуться сюда, чтобы понять, вспомнить что-то важное.

То, что помогло бы уничтожить драконицу и спасти Квалиност.

Ей нужно было прислушаться, заглянуть внутрь себя, прямо как тогда, много длинных зим назад.

— Пойти с тобой куда?! — её огромные глаза казались ещё больше. — Прости, с тобой всё в порядке?!

На самом-то деле, последний вопрос стоило бы задать именно ему, потому что на мертвеца была похожа Лорана, а никак не он. Но Стурм, соблюдая правила этикета, не решился бы спросить у неё прямо, плакала она или нет, поэтому вновь повторил своё приглашение.

— Я не понимаю. Какая ярмарка, да ещё здесь, в Богами забытом Ледяном Пределе?!

Он шутливо попытался заметить, что ей было бы полезно развеяться, но Лорана смерила его ледяным взглядом и даже не удостоила ответом. Стурм в тревоге посмотрел на неё: не знать о дурацкой ярмарке она могла, только если не выходила на свежий воздух уже больше пары-тройки дней.

Лорана демонстративно зевнула и укрылась с головой, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и ему пора. Обычно Стурм, наверное, так бы и и поступил: приказ дамы для него всегда был законом, но красные от слёз глаза и нездоровый вид свидетельствовали о том, что эльфийке нужна помощь. И оставлять её здесь одну было нельзя ни в коем случае.

Слишком отчетливо он помнил, как она мучительно переживала предполагаемую гибель Таниса, и не желал, чтобы убийство Феал-хаса привело к рецидиву.

— Когда ты в последний раз покидала шатёр? И куда только смотрит Гилтанас?

Лорана хмуро сдвинула брови, и Стурм почувствовал, что перегнул: с эльфийскими принцессами таким тоном не разговаривают.

— Мой брат хорошо обо мне заботится, не переживай. Я просто устала и всё! Можешь идти! Только не забудь закрыть выход, сегодня ночью особенно холодно.

Стурм вздохнул, досчитал до трёх и сдернул одеяло.

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое?! Отдай одеяло, сейчас же!

Он снова досчитал до трёх и, повинуясь, вернул одеяло.

— Так-то лучше, а теперь оставь…

От неожиданности она ойкнула и даже не успела возмутиться: до того бережно он взял её подмышки и вынес на улицу.

Вместе со злосчастным одеялом.

Снег скрипел у него под ногами, а он молча шёл, бережно неся ошеломленную девушку. Хрупкую, несчастную, пережившую столько горьких событий.

— Посмотри на меня, — слова давались с трудом, а от собственной бесцеремонности было мучительно стыдно. — Ты не сделала ничего плохого. Наоборот, именно ты сразила ужасное зло, принявшее облик темного эльфа. Без тебя эти люди погибли бы!

В её широко открытых глаза плескалась обида и недоумение: видимо, так эльфийских принцесс носить определённо не стоило. Последовавший за этим болезненный удар под дых заставил Стурма окончательно усомниться в правильности своего решения.

Мир пошатнулся и стал медленно темнеть.

«Зря я учил её драться», — это было последнее, что пришло ему в голову.

Мелодичный смех вынудил Лорану остановиться: красивая, закутанная в теплый плащ женщина смотрела на неё с любопытством.

— Не очень-то учтиво ты ведёшь себя с мужчинами, правда? — незнакомка настолько лукаво подмигнула, что Лорана смущенно закашлялась.

Ей захотелось как-то объяснить свой неблаговидный поступок, но ничего другого, кроме того, что Стурм первый начал, в голову не пришло.

— Значит, беднягу зовут Стурм, — протянула незнакомка, когда Лорана сконфуженно замолкла на полуслове. — Не завидую я ему. Больно, наверное.

И она ткнула рукой в ледяной топор, всё еще покоившийся в правой руке Лораны. Она и сама не могла объяснить, почему не расстается с оружием и всегда носит его с собой.

Ведь Феал-хас — мёртв.

— Но твой страх — нет. Он жив и снедает тебя изнутри, — незнакомка внезапно оказалась рядом и дотронулась до ледяного топора.

Лорана вскрикнула, потому что знала, что оружие обжигает, но незнакомка только скорчила смешную рожицу и подула на слегка покрасневшую ладонь.

— Чудный топор! Такой же колючий, как и его хозяйка.

Она снова рассмеялась, и вокруг словно бы закружились тысячи снежинок.

— Я слышала, здесь где-то ярмарка. Может быть, проводишь меня?

— Но я… — пристальный взгляд незнакомки не дал договорить, он словно проникал в самую душу.

Прямо как тогда. В ледяном Замке.

— Ну же, не бойся! Я не причиню тебе вреда. Загляни в своё сердце, дай мне увидеть…

Мелкие снежинки приятно холодили кожу, позволяя забыть обо всем на свете. Пульсирующая боль медленно уходила, и Стурм, наконец, смог подняться с колен. Он смутно помнил, как Лорана ударила его чем-то невероятно острым, но, странное дело, крови нигде не было видно.

Он судорожно вдохнул морозный воздух и направился на поиски: в шатёр она не вернулась, возможно, пошла жаловаться брату. Не то, чтобы Стурм был возмущён, просто глупо вышло, и меньше всего хотелось, чтобы об этом узнал Гилтанас. Эльфийский принц порой бывал заносчив и язвил не хуже Рейстлина, поэтому о предстоящей встрече думать особо не хотелось.

— Я просто проверю, всё ли с ней хорошо, и сразу вернусь к себе, — решил он и отправился туда, куда вчера так хотел попасть неугомонный Тас.

Ярмарка встретила его смехом и непривычным весельем: за последнее время он отвык от того, что люди могут улыбаться просто так и безмятежно наслаждаться жизнью. Ледяной народ казался ему непостижимым и непонятным, хотя, возможно, они воспринимали его так же.

Гилтанас нашёлся за привычным занятием: принимал участие в стрельбе из лука. Выглядело это несколько необычно, но эльф, похоже, искренне наслаждался забавой. Он радостно улыбался и в своей излюбленной манере комментировал попытки других участников. Хмурый Дерек, сидевший подле вождя, всякий раз дергал усы и бормотал что-то одобрительное. Судя по всему, они так и не помирились с Гилтанасом, впрочем, удивляться тут было нечему. Дерека мало кто мог выносить.

Стурм с тревогой заметил, что Лораны нет возле брата, равно как и в небольшой кучке зрителей, следивших за соревнованиями. Пришлось немного подождать и, воспользовавшись тем, что Гилтанас отвлёкся, привлечь его внимание.

— Лорана? Нет, она у себя. В шатре. Ей в последнее время нездоровится.

Судя по всему, он искренне верил в то, что говорил, и никаких оснований заподозрить его во лжи у Стурма не было. Пришлось пробормотать какое-то невнятное объяснение и, пожелав удачи, скрыться в толпе.

Смех начинал раздражать, люди словно забыли, что где-то там война и отряды Королевы Тьмы сжигают целые города.

«Драконы, — с досадой подумал Стурм, пробираясь сквозь толпу, — они просто никогда не видели драконов, иначе не смогли бы смеяться».

Он выбрался на окраину ярмарки, невольно вспоминая сожжённый Тарсис, когда услышал хлопанье крыльев. Громкое, пронзительное, сбивающее с ног.

Время словно остановилось, давая последний шанс на то, что ему показалось. Но хлопанье становилось всё громче, казалось, что мир закрыли собой гигантские крылья.

Синего, пронзительно синего цвета.

— О, Паладайн! — выдохнул Стурм, не в силах даже достать меч из ножен: слишком отчётливо понял, что ему не успеть. — Спаси их, ибо не ведают, что творят.

Снежинки медленно укрывали его плечи тонким слоем, а он всё стоял и смотрел вверх, и никак не мог отвести взгляд.

А где-то там, вдалеке, веселились люди, славили своего бога и мечтали о тихой, спокойной жизни.

Свет светильника уже не мог разгонять тьму, постепенно уступая дорогу ночным краскам и звукам. Вода тихо шумела, убаюкивая, ласково ударялась о берег. Вдалеке пролетела незнакомая птица, напомнив о том, что бытие продолжается, и в лесу по-прежнему кипит жизнь.

Лорана открыла глаза и посмотрела в небо, туда, где появились первые звезды. Ей вдруг захотелось найти созвездие Феникса, таинственного и величественного.

Когда-то давным-давно он помог спасти ей жизнь, хотя она так и не поняла, почему.

«Боги не всегда открывают нам свои тайны. Иногда нужно просто верить, даже если не можешь понять, во что!»

Элистан. Как же ей сейчас не хватало его уверенности и мудрости.

И веры в богов, которых больше нет.

— Мы остались одни в этом мире, — прошептала Лорана, зажмурившись.

Соленые капли текли по щекам, как бы она ни пыталась их остановить.

А где-то там приближалась драконица, ужасная и смертельно опасная. Способная стереть Квалиност с лица земли.

Черные лепестки причудливо украшали абсолютно белый снег, словно специально нетронутый людьми. Древняя пещера уходила глубоко вниз, туда, где под толщами снега находилась промерзлая земля.

Девушка, стоявшая у входа, смотрела на Стурма черными, бездонными глазами. Её причудливая одежда, на первый взгляд, была древнее его фамильных доспехов, и это пугало его даже больше, чем странный, проникающий в самую душу взгляд.

— Верни мне её, — его голос прозвучал слишком тихо, но она, похоже, прекрасно его поняла.

— Как ты нашёл меня, рыцарь?

Снежная метель вновь началась, грозя похоронить его заживо.

Он отчаянно помотал головой, как учили, и зажмурил глаза. Свист ветра тотчас стих, а снег, похоже, растаял, будто бы его и вовсе не было.

— Ну же, рыцарь, посмотри на меня. Позволь мне увидеть…

Вкрадчивый голос звучал у самого уха, проникал в сердце, холодил кровь. 

«Не забудь, нужно просто позвать, и она проснётся!» — глаза странной птицы были такие же бездонные, как у незнакомки, только другого цвета. Синего, как безмятежное море.

Драконы не прилетели, он ошибся.

Синими оказались перья птицы, под стать глазам.

— Посмотри на меня! — голос зазвучал резче, с неприкрытой угрозой.

«Когда-то давным-давно я подарил им возможность «видеть», читать сердца других, как раскрытую книгу! Пришло время забрать свой дар!»

— Ну же! — голос сорвался на крик, способный заморозить всё вокруг. Вспомнился Феал-хас и его ужасная магия, безжалостно подчинявшая изнутри и намертво сковывавшая снаружи.

«Загляни внутрь себя, но никого туда не пускай. И лишь тогда ты сможешь раскрыть своё сердце тому существу, кого хочешь вернуть и спасти!»

— Лорана, — выдохнул Стурм и открыл глаза.

Черные лепестки окрасились алой кровью, и вот тогда он увидел Бога.

Стурм никогда не любил озёра: обманчиво тихие и спокойные, слишком часто на его родине они выходили из берегов и губили целые города.

Сейчас же покрытое снегом озеро напоминало проклятое, казалось, что злобный колдун обрек его на вечную мерзлоту.

Стоя у самой кромки воды, Стурм не видел ничего, кроме снега и роз. Безжизненных, разбросанных вокруг в каком-то странном узоре.

По правде говоря, они вызывали чувство тревоги, смутное ощущение чьей-то гибели.

«Не моей!» — внезапная догадка заставила содрогнуться.

— Лорана, вернись!

Одинокая, одетая в старинные доспехи фигурка вздрогнула и медленно обернулась.

— Загляни в своё сердце, дай мне увидеть…

Взгляд её пустых глаз на секунду стал осмысленным, как будто бы с него сдернули невидимый полог.

И вот тогда он понял, не мог не понять.

Мертвое, застывшее озеро, и толща грязной воды, смыкающаяся над золотистой головкой.

— Лорана! Ты слышишь?! Не подходи к воде!

Лорана всегда боялась башен, хотя у неё на родине их было много: красивых, величественных, построенных по последнему слову моды. Но когда напали враги, оказалось, что никакие башни не могли защитить от драконов и их смертоносного дыхания.

Вот и черная, сгоревшая старая башня вызывала у неё приступ паники, да такой, что впору было упасть в обморок.

Стоя у подножья, Лорана не видела ничего кроме снега и мертвых тел. Безжизненных, разбросанных вокруг в каком-то странном узоре.

По правде говоря, они вызывали чувство тревоги, смутное ощущение чьей-то гибели.

«Не моей!» — внезапная догадка заставила содрогнуться.

— Стурм, стой!

Одинокая, одетая в старинные доспехи фигурка вздрогнула и медленно обернулась.

— Открой своё сердце, позволь мне увидеть…

Он взволновано смотрел на неё, пытался что-то сказать, но слов не было слышно.

И вот тогда она поняла, не могла не понять.

Старые, обугленные камни и тело, бездыханно падающее вниз, пронзенное когтём.

— Стурм! Ты слышишь?! Не подходи к башне!

Сначала вода оказалась неприятно солёной, обжигающей нёбо, а затем птичье перо упало откуда-то сверху, заставив чихнуть и открыть глаза. Мир плавно вернулся на место, и даже небо больше не казалось странно перевёрнутым.

Как и лицо Стурма, с тревогой склонившегося над ней.

— Где я? — слова давались с трудом, пришлось повторить дважды, прежде, чем он понял.

— На подворье старого Замка, — его голос тоже звучал странно. — Не бойся. С тобой всё в порядке.

Лорана скосила глаза и заметила, что перо необычного синего цвета.

— Что это?

— Подарок, от старого друга. Он просил передать тебе привет и извинить его.

— За что?! — она никак не могла вспомнить, кто из старых друзей мог бы подарить ей перо синего цвета. Не Фисбен же, в самом деле. Хотя, у полоумного мага всегда наготове были перья, вот только цвет у них белый.

— Ему пришлось забрать твой топор. Увы, навсегда.

Лорана с удивлением поняла, что рада этому. Грозное оружие вызывало у неё непонятные чувства, и она не могла избавиться от мысли, что видит в нем глаза Феал-хаса перед смертью.

— Стой, Стурм! Там была женщина со странными глазами! — снова стало холодно, как в тот раз, когда они с незнакомкой впервые увиделись.

— Не бойся, она ушла. Старый друг помог мне прогнать её.

И он медленно поцеловал Лорану в лоб. И сразу стало тепло и спокойно, как в детстве.

— Но как? — выдохнула она. 

— Заглянул внутрь себя, — улыбнулся Стурм и вновь поцеловал её в лоб. — Всё будет хорошо, Лорана! Отныне я буду всегда присматривать за тобой, обещаю! А теперь идём, нам пора.

«А что за фонтан я видела там, в Замке? — спросит она вечером у Элистана. — Странно, что он до сих пор не замёрз».

«Говорят, ему покровительствовал когда-то Бог-Рыбак Хаббакук. И это — целебный источник. Но наверняка не знает никто», — пожмёт плечами жрец.

«Хаббакук, — отзовётся она и вспомнит о маленьком синем пёрышке, надежно спрятанном на дне её заплечного мешка. — Ну надо же!»

— Говорят, когда-то Калиту Риану подарили меч. Необычный, с сапфиром на рукояти. И благодаря ему он смог победить драконов, — Лорана услышала голос Стурма как наяву, словно он сидел возле неё, живой и совершенно не изменившийся.

— Сапфир, говоришь? Я помню эту сказку, друг мой. Меч называли Пропавшей Звездой и похоронили вместе с Рианом. Но только вряд ли сейчас мне помогут сказки.

Она упрямо не хотела открывать глаза, отлично осознавая, что никого рядом нет и она в лесу совершенно одна, не считая ждавшего где-то там Келевандроса. Даже изящный эльфийский светильник практически потух, признавая своё поражение в борьбе против тьмы.

— Когда-то драконы тоже казались нам сказками, — Стурм, конечно же, был прав, но она слишком устала, чтобы опять надеяться и верить.

— Загляни в своё сердце, Лорана. Позволь себе увидеть.

Давнее чувство тревоги вернулось, заставило сесть и открыть глаза. Вокруг неё не было ни души, только холодная вода плескалась у ног, да древняя плита уходила вглубь.

— Да нет же, Стурм, это легенда, выдумка. Если только не…

И тут она увидела: знакомое синее перо, лежавшее с самого краю. Лорана на мгновение застыла, неуверенно спрыгнула на землю и аккуратно надавила на плиту. Раздался странный звук, и вода словно бы отступила, позволив ей немного сдвинуть поросшую мхом поверхность.

Лорана опустилась на колени и поднесла светильник к открывшемуся проему, разгоняя тьму остатками света. 

Теперь она точно знала, как победить драконицу: Пропавшая Звезда не даст надежду Квалинести, она покинет ножны, чтобы помочь Копью Дракона сразить ужасную Берилл.

— Спасибо, Стурм! — прошептала Лорана. — Спасибо, что присматриваешь за мной.

«Квисалан элевас! Мы всегда будем вместе!»

— Ярмарка! Ты видел?! — Тас с воодушевлением смотрел на Стурма. — Настоящая эльфийская ярмарка на Эрготе! 

Похоже, суровые эльфийские воины, вооруженные до зубов, Таса не пугали: он глазел по сторонам и радовался, как ребёнок. Хмурый Флинт только головой качал да держал кендера за руку, чтобы тот не отставал. Остальные друзья напряженно молчали, стараясь не встречаться взглядами с глазеющими на них эльфами. 

— Ну Стурм! Мы должны попросить правителя разрешить нам сходить! Лорана, наверное, сто лет не была на эльфийской ярмарке. Да ни на какой вообще, честное кендеровское. Она ведь так и не попала на ту, в Ледяном Пределе. А ведь так здорово было!

Стурм не был уверен, что здорово: вождь все-таки изловил Таса, в одиночестве шатающегося между рядами, после чего Флинту и Элистану пришлось приносить свои извинения и краснеть.

— Как жаль, что вы её пропустили! Тебе бы понравилось!

Стурму тоже было жаль: ему бы понравилось всё, только бы никогда не видеть то страшное озеро, так и стоявшее перед глазами.

Застывшее, холодное, покрытое белым снегом.

И чёрными розами, древним эльфийским символом смерти.


End file.
